


Waiting

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's waiting to see how things turn out. Another post-3x24 "Knockout" fic. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.

Beckett’s not allowed visitors yet. She’s fresh out of surgery and her doctors are being vague. Everyone's waiting anxiously in their best funeral clothes, and the sight’s more than a little eerie.

That doesn’t mean that Beckett’s alone. Captain Montgomery stands unseen at her side, ordering her to fight. There’s someone else here, too, comforting her, hidden behind veils he can’t quite see through. But he's not stupid. He knows who it is.

The woman's telling Beckett not to be in such a hurry to get killed with so much living left to do. It's okay. She doesn’t mind waiting.


End file.
